Caleb VS Four
by 954kay
Summary: It's more than just a fight, but, I like the name. right, but, who will win, you may think you know, but it's not just the literal fight between Caleb and Four.


Tris looks at Four

Tris: I think we should tell the gang that we are together

Four: yeah, but we can't tell Eric, he doesn't deserve to know

Tris: Ok, we don't need to tell Peter or Al, they will try to kill us

Four: yeah, they are so stupid, they will go crazy

Tris: yeah, throw us over the chasm

Christina: what are you 2 wispering about

Four: Nothing big Chris, just, can you let let us talk

Tris: We're going out!

Christina:what... wait what, who?

Four: me and Tris, ok, we were gonna tell you, but you know, it's hard to just come out with the truth like you old candor did

Narrator: Tris plants a grin on her face as she listens to Four, but surely it fades as she looks back at CHristina who has her mouth open\

Christina: Tris... how could you not tell me

Narrator: Chris grabs her hand bag and walks away

Tris: I..I I didn't want it to do anything to our friendship!

Chris: Well, Tris, it's a little late now!

Narrator: Tris tries to run after her, but Four puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her

Tris: something else is wrong, normally she wouldn't freak out in that kind of way when she found out I was dating someone

Four: I dont' know...

Max: Your fellow initate will be returning soon, there has been some suspicion of...some..private information, do not come looking for him

Tris: What, who?

Max: William

Four: what, what did Will do

Narrator: Tris runs to Christina's room, she is sitting at the counter with a mug of something and her face is red and there are tears running down her face

Tris: Chris, are you okay, I'm sorry about me not telling

Christina: TRIS, you really think that's what I'm mad about?

Tris: no, but I didn't know if you knew about Will, so I wanted to see what you were mad at first.

Christina: They have suspisions that he has been sneaking into Erudite trying to research something about this wierd genetic altering stuff. He said he was worried something was up with my genes, something that could change our lives, but maybe that wasn't a good thing.

Tris: oh..well.. I'm sorry to hear about that, well, Will is smart, he will find a way back to you, obviously he cares about you, if the reason he went was to make sure you were okay

Christina: I need to talk to Eric

Narrator: Christina wipes her face and stomps out of the room, Tris follows.

Chris: Eric, hello, I need to talk to you now!

Eric: Look, I don't know where the dauntless strip club is, so go away!

Tris: That's not why we came, at least, I don't think that's why we came, but are you sure you don't know, you're probaly so desperate you visit there huh?

Chris: Tris, I can handle this, just stand back there and calm down. Ok, Face piercer! look at me, I have a question to ask, and you have the answer, so let me do the talking, or you will be crying on the the floor like a little baby, while I rip your -

Narrator: Tris grabs Christina's shoulder

Tris: I'm the one that needs to calm down?

Eric, I _was_ your instructor, hear that key word, WAS, now get out of my office, I don't care what you need, go makeout with Will, and Tris go play with Four or something, just GET OUT

Tris: don't talk to me like that, you don't know anything about me and Four, and I'm pretty sure Will is the reason we're here

Chris: go shove your computer down your throat!

Narrators, they walk into Four and Tris's room and sit on the bed tired and annoyed

Tris: so maybe we should get our mind off of it

Narrator: Four walks in with a smirk on his face

Four: you coming?

Chris: Coming to what

Narrator: Uriah walks in

Uriah: The fight! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narrator: Tris walks up to Four and puts her hands on his chest

Tris: you can't do this

Four: I've got a plan

Tris: You know you are stronger, isn't that enough, you know you can beat him, so don't hurt him!

Caleb: He doesn't have to take it easy on me, he knows who will win

Narrator: Four walks in the training room, with Caleb, everyone crowds them

Narrator: Four stands in the middle and Caleb circles him. Caleb punches Four just stands there, about 5 minutes Four is still standing in the middle, unharmed, hasn't moved. Caleb finally stops punching and Four turns punches him in the stomach. Caleb falls to the floor, with his hand on his stomach. Four walks off with a smirk on his face. He walks up to Tris.

Four: I punched his stomach, not his lungs or his heart, or anything like that, so all he will feel is pain, and maybe throw up, just enough to teach him a lesson.

Tris: You better not have hurt him bad. You know he is weak.

Caleb: I may not have won, but I can still hear Tris!

 **Narrator is now TRIS, (the narrator was no one in paticular before though)**

 **so POV TRIS**

Narrator: Four walks to our room and sits on the bed, I stand in front of him, he grabs my waist and pulls me toward him, I grin, and walk he falls backwards with me in his arms

Tris: Four, put me down, I have to help Chris.

Narrator: I laugh

Four: arent't you dauntless

Tris: but i need to be abnegation to go help Chris.

Narrator: Four pulls me close to him and kisses me, He drops his hands, and puts him in my hair. I kiss him back and use my arms to keep myself up. He puts his hands back on my waist, so that when he sits up, I am sitting on his lap. I get up when I hear a scream. or shrill. I couldn't tell.

Chris: WIll!, you look so different what did they do to you! well, did you gather any information anyway, or did you get caught?

Will: Who are you?

Chris: Will, I am serious, are you okay, do you need to rest?

Will: let go off me

Chris: Will...

Narrator: Chris starts to cry, I run over to her and hug her

Tris: It's okay, maybe it will wear off

NArrator: Max looks at us

Max: He is brainwashed, he had top secret information in him

Chris: NO, YOU BITCHES! HOW COULD YOU!? ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN, YOU! YOU WILL PAY!

Will: can you get her away from me!

Narrator: I run to Caleb, dragging Chris and Four with me.

Tris: CALEB, please! I need you, this is prior, and as a prior, you should know what's PRIOR, so please. Do you know how to fix brainwashing?

Caleb: why is Four brainwashed, anyway, that is preschool stuff to me, why?

Tris: well.. Four has the enemy, his name is Will, and anyway, he is also Chris's boyfriend, so for me for Chris!

Narrator: I had to lie, he wouldn't do anything that Four wanted too.

Caleb: yes, but do not tell ANYONE, you could get me in biiiiiiiiiggggggggg trouble!

Tris: Your secret is safe!

Narrator: we go find Will and bring him to caleb, Caleb grabs some doctor stuff and then about 2 hours later Will runs to CHristina and hugs her. We explain to Will that he has to act brainwashed.

Narrator: I walk to my room and collapse on the bed and stare at the ceiling

Tris: This is almost more dramatic than middle school


End file.
